Thank You
by white2doh
Summary: "tidak ada yang salah mengenai masa lalu."
1. Chapter 1

Title : Thank You

Genre : Comedy, Romance, Sad

Cast : - Shin So Yeon

- Park Chan Yeol

Author POV

"Oh! Eomma! Aku sudah tiba! Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga diriku. Aku tutup telponnya, ne?" kemudian gadis itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong bajunya. Lalu menyandang ranselnya serta koper besarnya.

"Permisi, bus manakah yang bisa menuju tempat ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan secarik kertas pada seorang ahjumma yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu bandara.

"Oh... naik saja bus nomor 35." Jawab ahjumma itu setelah melihat kertas itu.

"Gamsahamida."

So Yeon's POV

Annyeong haseyo. Namaku Shin So Yeon. Aku baru tiba di Korea, tempat kelahiranku. Aku kembali setelah berada di Amerika selama 9 tahun bersama orangtuaku. Aku masih berada di kelas 2 SMA. Aku pindah dari Amerika setelah aku memohon kepada ayahku karena ingin sendiri untuk sementara ini. Awalnya ayahku tidak membiarkanku pergi karena takut kejadian 9 tahun lalu kembali terjadi. Tapi untung saja dia luluh dengan permohonanku.

Keesokan harinya aku pergi ke sekolah baruku. Aku belum mendapatkan seragam. Jadi aku akan mendapatkannya setelah tiba disana.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seorang satpam.

Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Lalu menoleh ke kanan kiri. "Aku?"

"Iya. Kau!"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit bingung.

"Kau bukan siswa sini, bukan?"

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apanya?" potong satpam itu cepat.

"Aku siswa baru."

"Apa? Astaga... kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi."

"Kau memotong pembicaraanku." Kataku akhirnya memasuki gerbang sekolah itu.

Di kantor guru

"Permisi." Kataku.

"Kau pasti siswa baru dari Amerika itu, bukan?" tebak seorang guru wanita.

"Ya. Benar."

"Bahasa Koreamu bagus. Ikut aku." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun mengikutinya.

"Ini semua seragammu. Buku-bukumu sudah ada di loker milikmu. Ini kuncinya. Silahkan ganti pakaianmu." Kata guru yang bernama Ahn Seo Jeong itu.

"Baiklah. Gamsahamnida, seosangnim." Kataku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Aku pun ke toilet untuk berganti baju. Seragam ini sangat bagus. Itu karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah swasta yang cukup mahal, dan mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa memasukinya.

Selesai berganti baju, aku pun mengambil buku di loker bernomor 1004. Tunggu... 1004?

"Shin So Yeon? Mari ke kelas. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Kata guru Ahn Seo Jeong membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah ne." Aku pun mengikutinya.

Author pov

So Yeon pun memasuki kelasnya. Di kelasnya itu hanya ada sekitar 10 orang siswa. Mereka sangat ribut. Dia berdiri di sebelah guru Ahn Seo Jeong.

"Diam semua!" teriak guru Ahn Seo Jeong. Semua nya pun terdiam.

'Shit! Aku akan berada di kelas yang ribut seperti ini.' Batin So Yeon.

"Hari ini ada siswa baru. Shin So Yeon , perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong haseyo. shin so yeon imnida. Aku dari Amerika. Salam kenal." Kata So Yeon dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk disana, Shin So Yeon." Kata guru Ahn Seo Jeong.

Pada jam istirahat.

"Hey, Shin So Yeon sshi!" kata seseorang. So Yeon menoleh.

"Ada apa?" tanya So Yeon datar.

"Ekspresi mu datar sekali. Namaku Kim Joon Myeon. Aku ketua kelas. Guru Ahn Seo Jeong memintaku untuk mengantarmu mengelilingi sekolah." Kata seseorang yang bernama Kim Joon Myeon itu.

"Baiklah." Kata So Yeon bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sekolah ini memiliki 3 bangunan. Sekolah, asrama, dan tempat untuk olahraga. Kau lihat, siswa disini sangat sedikit. Asrama berada di sebelah sana. Bangunan yang berwarna biru untuk laki-laki sedangkan hijau untuk perempuan."

"Hm..." kata So Yeon mengangguk mengerti.

"Disitu kantin. Di lokermu ada kartu, kan? Salah satunya ada kartu untuk kantin. Kau bisa memakainya nanti."

"Oke."

"Kenapa kau sangat datar?" tanya Joon Myeon bingung dengan sikap So Yeon yang hanya menjawab 'Baiklah', 'Ne', 'oke'.

"Sudah selesai, kan? Aku kembali ke kelas." Kata So Yeon tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Joon Myeon.

"Sungguh gadis yang aneh." Kata Joon Myeon ketika So Yeon sudah pergi.

"Siapa yang aneh?" tanya Jongin, temannya.

"Gadis itu." Kata Joon Myeon menunjuk So Yeon yang sedang berjalan ke arah kelas.

"Siapa dia? Kenapa aku baru melihatnya? Anak baru?" tanya Jongin.

"Iya. Dari Amerika."

"Oh begitu. Ayo ke tempat biasa. Mereka sudah menunggumu dari tadi."ajak Jongin.

Di perjalanan So Yeon kembali ke kelas.

"Hey! Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu." Kata seorang perempuan menyapa So Yeon.

"Aku siswa baru."

"Oh begitu. Aku So Ra. Sung So Ra. Kau?" kata So Yeon.

"Shin So Yeon."

"Pantas saja kau dengan Kim Joon Myeon tadi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya So Yeon.

"Dia termasuk anggota pemilik sekolah ini. Tapi menurutku dia satu-satunya yang paling baik diantara 12 orang itu."jelas So Ra.

"12 orang?"

"Iya. Kau mau tahu? Ikut aku."

"Tidak per.." kata-kata So Yeon terpotong karena So Ra langsung menarik tangannya.

So Ra membawa So Yeon ke sebuah ruangan dimana siswa-siswa dapat bersantai. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi. So Ra lalu mengambil ponselnya. Dia membuka sebuah video.

"Oke. Ini adalah Kris. Siswa China-Kanada. Ketua osis disini. Gayanya sangat cool di depan banyak orang. Namun ketika bersama teman-temannya bertingkah seperti anak kecil." Jelas So Ra menjelaskan orang yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Selanjutnya, yang bersama kau tadi. Kim Joon Myeon. Wakil ketua osis sekaligus menjadi ketua kelas dikelasmu. Dia paling baik. Dia tidak bertingkah kekanakan seperti yang lain."

"Luhan. Seorang siswa yang berasal dari China. Mungkin kau mengira dia adalah murid SD."

"Min Seok. Namun sering dipanggil Xiumin. Paling tua. Namun sifatnya sangat kekanakan."

"Lay. Berasal dari China seperti Luhan. Dia merupakan pemimpin dari eskul dance disini."

"Sehun. Dia masih kelas 1. Dia adik tiri Luhan. Suka sekali dengan bubble tea."

"Tao. Berasal dari china. Sangat hebat wushu."

"Jong Dae. Atau Chen. Suaranya bahkan mengalahkan pengeras suara sekolah ini."

"Kyungsoo, member paling aneh. dengan ekspresi berlebihannya."

"Baekhyun. Mungkin kau juga mengiranya murid SD. Dia sangat kekanakan."

"Jongin. Dia bukan apa-apa."

"Bukan apa-apa?"

"Hehe... dia sama seperti Lay. Sangat hebat menari balet."

"Dan yang terakhir..."

"Cukup."

"Ne?" tanya So Ra.

"Aku sangat lapar. Bisa kau tunjukkan kantinnya?"

Di sebuah ruangan

"Hey hey! Joon Myeon-ah! Kemana saja kau?" tanya Kris.

"Aku baru mengantar seorang anak baru mengelilingi sekolah." Jawab Joon Myeon duduk di sofa.

"Anak baru?" tanya Luhan.

"Iya. Dari amerika." Jawab Jongin ketika Joon Myeon hampir membuka suaranya.

"Hey berhenti! Kalian sangat berisik!" teriak Joon Myeon pada segerombol yang sedang mengelilingi sebuah mainan baru mereka. Semua terdiam kecuali yang sedang mengendarai mainan tersebut.

"Mereka sangat kekanakan." Komentar Kris sambil membolak-balikkan majalah yang bacanya.

"Kau kira kau tidak kekanakan, eoh?" tanya Jongin mengejek Kris.

"Ish kau ini!" hampir saja Kris melemparkan majalahnya ke Jongin jika Joon Myeon tidak mencegahnya.

"Hey Park Chanyeol! Berhenti bermain itu!" teriak Joon Myeon.

"Apa yang kau bilang? Aku tidak dengar... yuhuuu~." Katanya sambil asik mengendarai mainannya.

Sudah kehabisan kesabaran. Suho langsung mencabut kabel mainan itu.

Mainan itu mati. Chanyeol terdiam lalu menghela napas.

"Joon Myeon-ah... kau tidak bisa lihat aku senang sedikit?" tanya Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi mainannya. Baekhyun pun menduduki kursi bermain chanyeol tadi sambil memutar-mutar stir mainan itu meskipun sudah dimatikan oleh Joon Myeon.

"Kau sudah terlalu senang."

Chan yeol tertawa. Entah apa yang dia tertawakan. Sampai kakinya menabrak sebuah botol berisi bubble tea milik Sehun. Dan bubble tea itu tumpah.

Semua mata tertuju pada Chan Yeol. Mereka shock. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengamuk.

Tidak sampai 10 detik, Sehun langsung menangis meraung-raung.

"Bubble tea milikku!" tangisnya. "Hyung! Kau harus membelinya lagi!"

"Aku? Bukankah itu sudah kau buang?"

"Belum!" raungnya.

"Belikan dia bubble tea lagi." perintah Kris. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas lagi. lagipula ini adalah kesalahannya. Dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Di kantin

"Aku pesan coffee latte. Kau?" tanya So Ra.

"Americano." Jawab So Yeon.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini."

"Aku saja yang memesan." Kata So Yeon tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah." Kata So Ra bingung lalu duduk di kursi.

"Satu americano dan coffee latte juseyo." Pesan So Yeon. Sementara Chanyeol menghampiri counter bubble tea yang bersebelahan dengan counter coffee.

"Satu bubble tea." Kata Chanyeol pada penjaga.

"Untuk tuan Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Hey!" kata Chanyeol pada So Yeon.

So Yeon hanya diam.

"Kau tuli? Hey kau yang memesan americano dan coffee latte!" panggil Chanyeol lagi. So Yeon akhirnya menoleh.

"Aku?"

"Ya. Kau!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kau siapa? Penyusup?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Kau gila?!"

"Jika bukan, kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau."

"Aku siswa baru."

"Siswa baru? Pindahan dari mana kau?"

"Amerika."

"Pantas kau memesan americano."

"Lalu?"

"Apa?"

"permisi. Ini pesanan anda." Kata penjaga counter coffee.

So Yeon mengambil pesanannya. Lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

"Perempuan aneh. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak menghiraukanku? Kelainan!" kata Chanyeol berbicara sendiri.

"Tuan Chanyeol?"

"Ne?"

"Ini bubble teanya."

"Terimakasih." Kata Chanyeol mengambil bubble tea untuk Sehun.

Di asrama So Yeon

"Kau yakin disini sendirian? Aku bisa menemanimu." Tawar So Ra.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang memintanya. Aku ingin sendiri." Kata So Yeon.

"Baiklah. Jika ada apa-apa hubungi aku." Kata So Ra kemudian keluar dari kamar So Yeon.

So Yeon menatap barang-barangnya. Lalu menatanya di kamar barunya itu.

Di asrama Chanyeol

"Kau kenapa, hyung?" tanya Jongin heran Chanyeol tidak berisik seperti biasanya

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin diam selama 10 menit."

Jongin menanggapi dengan bingung. Namun dia akhirnya melanjutkan mengerjakan prnya.

5 menit kemudian~

"Woahh!" teriak Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Hey! Kenapa kau? Kau kesurupan?!" tanya Jongin panik karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti orang gila kembali.  
"Ternyata diam itu sulit."

"Apa?"

"Diam itu sulit. Dan berkata dengan ekspresi datar pun sulit. Bagaimana dia bisa melakukannya."

"Siapa?"

"Gadis itu."

"Gadis yang mana?"

"Kau tidak akan tahu."

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali pada prnya. Sampai akhirnya ada sebuah telpon di ponsel Jongin.

"Yeobseyo? Aku sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kencan? Baiklah aku akan segera keluar."

"Sung So Ra?"

"Tentu saja. Aku keluar dulu." Kata Jongin lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan Chanyeol.

TO BE CONTINUED

sebenarnya ff ini udah lamaaa .. tapi setelah diliat2 sayang kalo ga dipost.

awalnya castnya kyungsoo eun hee. tapi karena bosen kyungsoo mulu dan karakternya ga pantes buat kyungsoo ya jadi diganti ke chanyeol hehe.

thanks for read


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Thank You

Cast : Park Chanyeol, shin so yeon (oc)

author : white2doh

Sekarang Chanyeol sendirian. Dia kesepian karena tidak ada yang mau menemaninya bermain. Dia membuka PSP nya, laptopnya, ponselnya. Sampai akhirnya dia berteriak karena sangat-sangat bosan.

"Arrrkkkkkhh! Aku bosaannnn!"

"hm.. Apakah aku harus keluar juga?"

Chanyeol pun menelpon Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah... kau sibuk? Apa? Kencan? Baiklah.." Chanyeol menutup telponnya kecewa. Kemudian dia menelpon Chanyeol, Luhan, Lay. Dan jawabannya mereka sama dengan Baekhyun, yaitu sedang berkencan.

Chanyeol pun memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan sendirian. Dengan mobil sport nya yang baru dibelinya 2 bulan yang lalu, dia mengelilingi kota Seoul. Di berhenti di ilsan. Namun ketika di berjalan kaki, dia diseret orang yang tidak dikenal.

Chanyeol panik. Dia tidak bisa berteriak. Dia tidak mempunyai tenaga karena yang menariknya sangat kuat. Kemudian dia dilempar ke tanah.

"Serahkan uangmu!" teriak salah satu preman itu.

"Tu.. tunggu sebentar.." kata Chanyeol meraba saku celananya. Menurutnya lebih baik kehilangan uang daripada nyawanya.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak seseorang. Suara seorang perempuan.

Para preman itu berpaling ke arah suara. Chanyeol pun ikut melihat ke arah suara. Dia terkejut melihat gadis yang dilihatnya di sekolah tadi berada di sana.

"Americano?" kata Chanyeol membuat para preman itu panik dan langsung memukuli Chanyeol.

"Hey bodoh! Hentikan!" teriak So yeon lagi.

Preman itu berhenti memukuli Chanyeol. Chanyeol kembali terjatuh. Preman itu mendekati So yeon.

"Hey, nona ingin menyelamatkannya? Lawan kami dulu, cantik." Goda salah satu preman itu.

Chanyeol mengira So yeon akan mundur perlahan dan berlari meminta pertolongan. So yeon tetap diam di tempat. Dia menatap para penjahat itu dengan berani. Chanyeol sudah hampir bangkit namun dia suda cukup lemah.

Di depan mata Chanyeol, So yeon melawan 3 orang sekaligus dengan karatenya. Para preman itu kalah dan lari terbirit-birit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya So yeon pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih tertegun melihat kejadian tadi.

"Hey!" So yeon menampar kecil pipi Chanyeol.

"Americano! Sakit!" kata Chanyeol memegangi pipi lebamnya.

"Laki-laki macam apa kau? Menjaga diri sendiri saja tidak bisa."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Baiklah. Kau bawa mobil, kan?"

Di mobil

"Hm..."

"Apa lagi?"

"Tanganku sakit. Aku tidak bisa memakai sabuk pengamanku,"

"Astaga..." kata So yeon memutar matanya. Lalu memakaikan Chanyeol sabuk pengamannya. Namun Chanyeol tetap bergerak-gerak tidak jelas. "Bisa diam tidak?"

Chanyeol mematuhi So yeon. Tapi tetap saja mulutnya tidak bisa diam.

"Hey hey! Kau mau memelukku?" membuat So yeon mendelik tajam padanya. Jarak mata mereka hanya sekitar 5 cm. Chanyeol diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian~

"Americano, kau sangat hebat."

"Hm..."

"Darimana kau belajar beladiri seperti itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Kau datar sekali."

"Terimakasih."

"Ne?!" Chanyeol terkejut dengan respon So yeon.

"Menurutku itu pujian."

"Tapi aku sedang mengejekmu."

"Terserah."

"Americano, aku haus."

"Lalu?"

"Ish! Kau datar sekali! Belikan aku minuman!" Chanyeol kesal karena So yeon bukan orang yang bisa diajaknya bercanda.

"Kau kira aku pembantumu?" So yeon membelokkan stir mobil ke arah sebuah kafe.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya So yeon.

"Apa saja asalkan manis dan hangat,"

"Baiklah." So yeon keluar dari mobil Chanyeol.

Tidak lama kemudian So yeon keluar dengan 2 gelas kopi di tangannya.

"Ini untukmu." Katanya.

"Berapa semuanya?"

"30 ribu won."

Chanyeol meraba sakunya dan menyerahkan 50 ribu won ke So yeon. "Ini."

"Kau kira aku adalah orang yang kekurangan uang sehingga meminta imbalan karena sudah membelikanmu kopi?"

"Bukan... aku hanya berterimakasih. Kau sudah menolongku 2 kali."

"Jika kau mau berterimakasih, tolong diam sampai kita tiba di asrama."

Chanyeol mematuhinya. Meskipun dia sangat bosan, dia tetap diam karena dia benar-benar ingin berterimakasih pada So yeon.

Ketika tiba di halaman asrama Chanyeol.

"Americano, terimakasih untuk sore ini."

"Oke."

"Namaku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.. hm... ka-"

"Shin so yeon." Potong So yeon cepat.

"Lebih nyaman memanggilmu americano."

"Baiklah. Kau bisa sendiri, kan? Aku pulang." Kata So yeon lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian.

"Gadis kelainan itu..."

"Hey!" sapa seseorang.

"Ah... Hyung.." kata Chanyeol pada orang itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Min Seok khawatir melihat Chanyeol yang babak belur.

"Aku tadi dipukuli. Tapi untung saja gadis tadi menolongku."

"Yang berbicara denganmu tadi?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah. Kita ke dalam."

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Title : thank you  
Cast : Park Chanyeol, Shin so Yeon (oc)  
Author : white2doh

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya baekhyun khawatir ketika melihat chanyeol masuk ke kamar mereka.  
"Dipukuli preman." Jawab minseok.  
"Preman?! Ha ha ha! Rasakan hyung!" Sehun yang sedang ada dikamarnya langsung tertawa sambil berguling2.  
"Kau tertawa?!" Kata chanyeol.  
"Siapa suruh kau menumpahkan bubble tea milikku."  
"Tapi aku sudah belikan yang baru."  
"Kau beli dengan rasa yang berbeda."  
"Cukup." Kata kris. Dia berdiri dari duduknya. "Chanyeol, kau istirahat dulu."  
"Dan kalian semua." Kris menoleh pada teman2nya yang ada disitu kecuali baekhyun dan chanyeol. "Ayo keluar."

"Hey, americano!" Panggil chanyeol pada gadis yang berjalan di depannya. Namun gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.  
"Hey americano." Chanyeol berlari kecil ke arah gadis itu sehingga mereka bisa berjalan beriringan."Terimakasih." Ucap chanyeol lagi.  
Gadis itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya.  
"Hey!"  
"Kau berbicara padaku?" Kata gadis itu akhirnya.  
"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi?"  
"Dengar. Aku shin so yeon bukan americano."  
"Tapi kupikir panggilan itu cukup lucu."  
"Kau sudah selesai bicara denganku?" So yeon berjalan meninggalkan chanyeol tapi chanyeol mencegatnya.  
"Bisa kita makan malam bersama malam ini?"

So yeon pov  
#flashback  
"Bisa kita makan malam bersama malam ini?"  
"Tidak."  
"Kenapa? Kau sibuk? Bagaimana dengan besok malam?"  
"Aku juga sibuk."  
"Kau berbohong. Baiklah. Aku akan terus mendatangimu dan mengajakmu."

"Baiklah."  
#flashbackend  
Bip bip.  
Ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambilnya.  
Fr : xxxxxxxxx  
Kau sudah siap?

Ini pasti chanyeol

To : xxxxxxxxxx  
Belum.

Aku mengirimkan pesanku padanya. Biar saja dia terus2an menungguku.  
Tok tok!  
Siapa yang mengetuk pintu? Apa itu sora? Gadis itu memang menyebalkan.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyaku pada orang yang mengetuk pintu setelah aku membuka pintu.  
Bukan perempuan. Dilihat dari kaki, celana, baju. Jelas bukan. Aku mendongak.  
"Kau?!"

Author pov  
"Ini kamarmu? Kau tinggal sendiri?" Kata chanyeol langsung masuk dan melihat2 kesekeliling kamar soyeon.  
Sementara itu, soyeon mash tercengang dengan kedatangan chanyeol. Bagaimana siswa laki2 dapat masuk ke asrama perempuan?  
"Hey idiot, bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke asramaku?" Soyeon berbalik dan mendapati chanyeol sedang tiduran di ranjangnya.  
"Idiot? Ha ha ha. Mudah saja. Aku mengaku sebagai pacarmu pada penjaga."  
"Apa?! Pacar? Keluar kau sekarang juga!" Soyeon bergerak untuk mengusir chanyeol.  
"Apa? Tidak mau!" Chanyeol berguling2 di ranjang seperti anak kecil.  
Soyeon naik ke ranjangnya namun ranjang itu berdecit keras karena chanyeol terus2an berguling.  
"Hentikan!" Bentak soyeon karena chanyeol membuat badannya juga bergerak2. Dia pun berusaha menggapai telinga chanyeol untuk menjewer telinga chanyeol.  
"Aaaaa!" Teriak chanyeol ketika soyeon berhasil menjewer telinganya.

"Ada suara siapa itu?" Tanya seorang siswi di kamar sebelah.  
"Suara?"  
"Coba dengar." Dia mengajak teman sekamarnya menempelkan telinga mereka di dinding yang memisahkan kamar mereka dengan kamar sebelah.  
'Apa? Tidak mau!'  
'Hentikan!'  
Kedua mata gadis ini bertemu sambil melotot. "Apa yang terjadi?!"  
'Aaaaa!'  
Mereka berdua refleks berlari keluar kamar dan menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamar mereka.  
Seketika mereka tercengang melihat pemandangan yang ada disana.  
Dengan pintu yang masih terbuka, 2 orang yang sedang berada di ranjang.

Mata soyeon tidak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. 2 orang gadis yang sedang menutup mulutnya.  
Butuh 5 detik bagi soyeon untuk memahami situasi macam apa ini. Dia refleks melepaskan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menjewer telinga chanyeol. Dan dia baru sadar posisinya sekarang sangat tidak mengenakkan.  
Soyeon sedang duduk di badan chanyeol yang sedang terlentang.  
Dalam hitungan 4 detik berikutnya soyeon langsung melompat dari ranjangnya. Sementara chanyeol bangun dengan ekspresi santainya.  
"C-chanyeol oppa..."  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan." Kata soyeon pada 2 orang adik kelasnya itu.  
Kedua adik kelas mereka yang menatap soyeon lalu beralih ke arah chanyeol.  
"Ada apa?" Tanya chanyeol ketika merasa dirinya diperhatikan. "Dia pacarku. Apa ada masalah jika aku berada di kamarnya dan berada dikamarnya?"  
Soyeon melebarkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan chanyeol tadi.  
"Ne. Tidak apa2, oppa. Teruskan." Kedua siswi itu langsung kembali ke kamar mereka. Meskipun masih terdengar suara bisik2 dari mereka. Chanyeol hanya mengangkat bahu.  
"Apa kau akan terus2an menyamar jadi pacarku?" Tanya soyeon sesudah menutup pintu kamarnya.  
"Apa itu merupakan sesuatu yang merugikan mu?" Tanya chanyeol sambil duduk santai di sebuah kursi.  
"Dengar, kita tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya. Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti kita sudah akrab lama sekali?"  
Chanyeol terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan gadis yang ada di depannya ini.  
"Kenapa kau diam? Ayo jawab."  
"Kurasa aku menyukaimu."  
"Ap-apa?"  
Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya. "Maafkan aku menganggumu malam ini. Kita makan malamnya nanti saja." Chanyeol pamit dan keluar dari kamar soyeon.  
Sementara itu, soyeon masih mematung. 'Apa? Chanyeol menyukaiku?'

"Bagaimana kencanmu? Kau tadi kencan bukan?" Sapa baekhyun ketika Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya.  
Chanyeol melepas jaketnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.  
"Ada apa? Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" Tanya baekhyun lagi ketika melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat sedih.  
"Aku mau tidur." Kata chanyeol sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjangnya.

Chanyeol dan soyeon masih terlalu malu dan shock atas kejadian tadi malam. Sehingga mereka tidak hanya diam bahkan ketika mereka berpapasan sekalipun. Padahal sebelumnya, jika bertemu soyeon chanyeol pasti berjalan sambil melompat2 ke arah soyeon dan mengajaknya bicara.  
Meskipun chanyeol tahu gadis itu akan mengabaikannya. Sekarang, mood chanyeol sedang benar2 buruk.  
Tapi chanyeol masih tetap akan mengikuti soyeon, meskipun dari jauh. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya bertingkah bodoh seperti ini.

"Hey, Chanyeol! Apa kau sudah melupakan mainan kesayanganmu? Mainanmu itu sedang digandrungi yang lain." Sapa joonmyeon ketika chanyeol masuk ke markas mereka. Dan dia terkejut melihat ekspresinya yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.  
Mata chanyeol berkilat2 ketika melihat mainan yang baru di belinya sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu itu. Kemudian berlari ke mainan itu dan mengusir jongdae yang sedang memainkannya.  
"Menjauhlah kalian. Aku ingin memainkannya lagi."  
"Andwaaeee!" Teriak jongdae yang hampir membuat telinga semua orang yang ada disana serasa ingin pecah.  
Chanyeol merengut dan kemudian menjauh dari mainannya tersebut kemudian memutuskan untuk duduk disamping kyungsoo.  
"Hey, kau ingat? Lusa akan ada pesta." Kata Luhan mengingatkan.  
"Pesta? Ah.."  
"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah punya pasangan untuk diajak?"  
"Tidak. Tidak punya." Jawab chanyeol sambil meneguk sekaleng cola yang ada di meja depannya.  
"Dia bohong, aku tadi mendengar para gadis kelas 1 menceritakan kejadian tadi malam antara Chanyeol hyung dengan.. em.. siapa ya." Kata jongin datang2 langsung duduk di sebelah luhan. "Joonmyeon hyung! Siswa baru dikelasmu!"  
"Shin.. shin.." kata joonmyeon berusaha mengingat.  
"Shin so yeon." Kata chanyeol kemudian keluar dari ruangan terdebut.

"Hey hey!" Teriak joonmyeon yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Semua perhatian siswa tertuju padanya.  
"Kalian tahu, kan. Lusa adalah hari ulang tahu sekolah, berpatisipasilah. Dan malamnya kita akan..." joonmyeon menggantungkan kata2nya.  
"Berpesta!" Koor anak2 lain. Kecuali Soyeon dengan wajah datarnya.  
Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh semangat.  
"Baiklah. Dan satu lagi. Pada saat pesta kalian harus membawa pasangan. Jika kalian pergi sendiri, kalian akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku." Kata joonmyeon sambil tertawa.

Soyeon pov  
Pesta? Pasangan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku berada di pesta nanti apalagi dengan pasangan? Mungkin lebih baik aku dihukum daripada aku harus mencari pasangan.

Chanyeol pov  
Aku keluar menuju kantin dan membeli segelas coffee latte kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku. Teman2 sekelasku sedang bermain bola, biasanya aku akan ikut bermain atau berjoget2 di tengah lapangan. Namun entah kenapa aku tidak bernafsu melakukan itu sekarang. Apa ini semua gara2 soyeon?

Author pov  
Selama 2 hari berturut2 chanyeol dan soyeon saling menjauhi. Jika kedua mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu, mereka akan pura2 tidak melihat.

Chanyeol pov  
Aarrkkk! Park chanyeol! Apa kau sepengecut itu sampai kau ida berani mengatakan apa2 ke so yeon? Kau harus memberikan penjelasan atas ucapanmu kemarin. Kau menyukainya, park chanyeol!

Soyeon pov  
Tuhan.. apa yang harus kulakukan. Setelah chanyeol menyatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku dan dia menjauhiku, seharusnya aku sangat senang karena makhluk idiot itu tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi padaku. Namun, kenapa aku merasa seperti kehilangan sesuatu?

Author pov  
"Hey anak baru!" Sapa joon myeon menghampiri soyeon yang sedang memakan makan siangnya.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau tahu, kan besok adalah hari ulang tahun sekolah."  
"Iya. Lalu?"  
"Kau bisa menyumbangkan sesuatu untuk kelas kita?"  
"Menyumbangkan?"  
"Iya. Kau bisa menyumbangkan bakat mu. Seperti menyanyi. Semua berpatisipasi, kumohon kau bisa ikut."  
"Aku akan mengikutinya." Jawab soyeon yang membuat joon myeon terkejut.  
"Ba-baiklah. Dan kau.  
tahu kan malamnya akan ada pesta?"  
"Iya. Aku akan menyanyi saat pesta."  
"Ne?"  
"Maka dari itu, jangan paksa aku membawa pasangan."  
"Itu tidak bisa. Kau tetap harus membawa pasangan. Ngomong2.. apa ada sesuatu antara kau dan chanyeol?"  
Tenggorokan soyeon tercekat ketika mendengar nama itu. "Bukan apa2."  
"Bisakah kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku?" Pinta joon myeon. "Dan aku akan membantumu."

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggil joon myeon pada chanyeol yang sedang dudul sendirian di kursi penonton.  
Chanyeol menengok.  
"Bagaimana pertandingannya?" Kata joon myeon duduk disamping chanyeol.  
"Biasa saja." Jawab chanyeol sambil meneguk minuman bersoda.  
"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"  
"Ne? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak apa2." Kata chanyeol tertawa terpaksa.  
"Kau ada masalah dengan anak baru itu, kan?"  
"Dasar sok tahu!" Umpat Chanyeol. Joon Myeon mengangkat bahunya.  
"Kau bilang kau menyukainya kan?"  
Mata Chanyeol langsung melotot ke arah Joon Myeon. "Ka..kau.."  
"Aku bisa membantumu." Kata Joon Myeon sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
Joon Myeon membisiki sesuatu di telinga Chanyeol.  
"Apa?! Kau gila?!"

"Hey anak baru!" Panggil joon myeon pada gadis yang berjalan di depannya.  
"..." Gadis itu tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Joon Myeon.  
"Shin So yeon!"  
Gadis itu berhenti. Joon Myeon menghampirinya.  
"Kau.. sudah kupanggil beberapa kali."  
"Langsung saja. Ada apa?"  
Joon Myeon menarik napasnya lalu langsung menarik lengan So yeon.  
"Hey! Ada apa?!"

Alunan musik klasik menggema di seluruh ruangan. Chanyeol duduk di pojok ruangan sambil memperhatikan teman2nya yang sedang bersenda gurau.  
"Hey Chanyeol!" Panggil Jongin.  
"Ada apa?"  
"Kau tidak ikut?"  
"Aku sedang tidak mood." Kata chanyeol sambil menggerling malas.  
Jongin mengangkat bahunya lalu kembali mengobrol dengan Krystal.  
'Dimana Joon myeon hyung? Apa dia tidak berhasil meluluhkan So Soyeon untuk ikut pesta?' Batin Chanyeol.  
Tidak sengaja mata chanyeol tertuju pada arah pintu masuk. 3 orang masuk, satu pria dan 2 wanita.  
"Shin So Yeon?"  
3 orang itu berjalan ke arahnya. Pria itu-Joon Myeon- berjalan paling depan.  
"Park Chanyeol!"  
Chanyeol tidak merespon. Dia masih terpaku melihat kedatangan Shin so yeon.  
"Park Chanyeol!" Joon Myeon menepuk keras bahu Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol tersentak.  
"Shin.. so yeon sshi?"

To be continued


End file.
